1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for diagnosing and editing a channel using reception sensitivity, and more particularly, to a image signal receiver and a control method thereof, capable of diagnosing and editing a channel, wherein a user can edit a favored channel while he checks received signal sensitivity of the channel by allowing the user to edit a channel on a received signal sensitivity diagnosis screen of a digital television (TV).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a TV technology develops among image display apparatus fields, and particularly, an interest about a digital TV that adopts a digital transmission method increases as a method for transmitting broadcasting signals develops among the TV technology.
Also, as development of digital broadcasting is accelerated, high image quality/high sound quality broadcasting having lots of advantages is provided through a satellite/ground wave/cable. The digital broadcasting has the advantages of providing service using a variety of additional information as well as high image quality and high sound quality compared to a related art analog TV.
The digital broadcasting uses MPEG-2 for video signals, and uses AC-3 for audio signals. This compressed data is delivered to a user using a transmission method of QPSK/VSB/QAM via related art satellite/ground wave/cable bands.
This compression technology makes providing a variety of services possible. In case of a ground wave, four or more SD-class channels and one HD-class channel can be provided per one channel. Also, the digital TV transmits addition data together with video/audio signals in order to provide various services. Accordingly, the digital TV can provide service such as broadcasting guide service regarding information about increasing channels using the additional data.
A digital TV standard prescribes a menu for diagnosing sensitivity of a received signal shall be provided. A received signal sensitivity diagnosis window is also called an engineering diagnostics, which means a screen displaying sensitivities of received signals of each channel in terms of numerical values.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a received signal sensitivity diagnosis screen according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the received signal sensitivity diagnosis screen includes a data display part 10 for displaying system data, a channel list display part 20 for displaying a list of channels that can be viewed by a user, and sensitivities of received signals of respective channels, and a key input guide part 30 for informing data regarding a key a user should input in order to perform a desired operation.
In detail, the data display part 10 displays basic data of the digital TV such as manufacturer data, product model/type, a product serial number, and a version of a software installed in a product.
In detail, the channel list display part 20 sequentially displays a list of valid channels that can be selected by a user. Also, each item of the list includes a channel number display section 22 for displaying a number of a channel, and a received signal sensitivity display section 23 for displaying reception sensitivity of a channel.
In more detail, referring to FIG. 1, the received signal sensitivity display section 23 is formed in a bar type, so that received signal sensitivity of a channel can be displayed in a bar type. Also, the received signal sensitivity of the channel can be displayed using a numerical value. The received signal sensitivity of the channel can be displayed using both a bar and a numerical value.
In detail, the key input guide part 30 for providing data regarding a key a user should input in order to perform a desired operation. The key input guide part 30 can display a channel selection button and a previous screen button.
The above-described construction enables a user to check received signal sensitivity of each channel.
Meanwhile, as the digital TV provides a plurality of channels, a channel editing screen is provided to allow a user to select and display only a favorite channel.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a channel editing screen according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, the channel editing screen includes a channel display part 31, a favorite channel list display part 32, a signal source (e.g., a TV, a TV/wired, a DTV) display window 33, a channel number display window 34, and a key input guide part 35. Also, the channel editing screen displays a predetermined favorite channel icon 41 next to a channel number registered as a favorite channel in order to visually express the channel number registered as the favorite channel.
A method for editing a channel of a digital TV having the above-described construction will be described with reference to FIG. 2. First, whether a user has selected the channel editing screen is judged. When the user has selected the channel editing screen as a result of the judgment, a currently memorized channel number is displayed in the form of a channel map using a darker color than that of a channel number not memorized. Only a channel selected by the user is displayed on a predetermined region set in advance.
Next, whether key input is present on the channel map is judged. When the key input is present as a result of the judgment, a channel corresponding to a channel number selected by the user is tuned. Also, when the user selects a channel editing function with respect to the selected channel, the selected channel editing function is performed. When an editing end key is input, editing is ended.
Since current broadcasting provides sixty nine wireless channels, one hundred twenty five wired channels, and sixty nine DTV channels, the channel editing screen displays all of the channel numbers, informs existence of the channels using light and shadow of the corresponding channel numbers, and allows the user to more easily identify favorite channels by making a predetermined mark ♥ 41 in front of the corresponding favorite channel numbers when the user sets memorized channels to the favorite channels.
However, according to a related art digital TV, the received signal sensitivity diagnosis screen and the channel editing screen are separated. That is, only received signal sensitivity of each channel can be checked through the related art received signal sensitivity diagnosis screen. Also, a user edits a channel without checking received signal sensitivity of each channel.
Therefore, when manually editing a channel, a user has inconvenience of checking a screen whose sensitivity is weak on the received signal sensitivity diagnosis screen, and entering the channel editing screen to edit the channel.
Also, since channels of a predetermined signal sensitivity are all stored when a user automatically edits a channel, there is a problem that signal sensitivity of a channel the user desires to view is weak and missed, or channels the user does not desire to view are all stored.